Memórias Perdidas
by Kagome Naegino
Summary: Depois de terem finalmente reunido todos os fragmentos da Shikon No Tama, e derrotado Naraku, Kagome, querendo ou não, teve de voltar para sua era. Mas no primeiro dia, de sua nova vida normal, um acidente muito grave lhe acontece. Quem cuidará dela?
1. Despedidas

****

Cap. 1  
Despedidas

Ela estava arrumando suas coisas. Não podia mais ficar ali. Ao mundo que não pertencia. Mesmo querendo ficar, ela tinha que ir. Para garantir a segurança dela e de todos. Terminando de arrumar sua mochila, sai da pequena casa, se despede de todos os seus amigos e vê um jovem, de longos cabelos prateados, roupa vermelha sentado sobre a cerca de uma horta. Foi até ele e reparou seu olhar perdido.

-Inuyasha. Preciso falar com você. Por favor, venha comigo. – O Hanyou acordou de seu transe, e com semblante triste, foi com a jovem até um poço.  
-Sim, Kagome. O que queria dizer?  
-Bom, eu estou indo embora, e depois disso não vou mais voltar. A gente nunca mais vai se ver e... Eu só queria dizer... Dizer que te amo... Te amo muito... Mais do que a mim mesma. Queria muito poder ficar com você mas não posso. Tenho que ir embora para minha era, e você ama outra. Inuyasha... Seja feliz... – Quando Kagome ia virar e pular no poço, Inuyasha a pegou num abraço forte. Um abraço de saudades e de amor. Sim, ele era indeciso, entre Kikyou e Kagome. Amava as duas. Não sabia como, mas amava.  
-Vou sentir... saudades... – Disse ele.  
-Olha, fique com isso... – Kagome deu um dos chaveiros que o avô lhe dera uma vez, um chaveiro da Shikon No Tama. – É uma lembrança.

E dizendo isso pulou. Deixando para trás um hanyou triste e de coração partido. Inuyasha agora viveria sua vida com Kikyou. Ela havia voltado ao vilarejo e os dois se acertaram. Inuyasha sentia algo forte no peito. Uma dor, uma angústia. Por um momento deixara algumas lágrimas escapar. Ficou ali, do lado do poço o resto do dia. Lamentando a perda de sua Kagome.

Kagome não estava diferente. Chegou em casa. Mal falou com seus familiares. Apenas subiu para seu quarto e desabou a chorar. Chorou, chorou e chorou, até adormecer. Acordou na manhã seguinte. Olhou para a Shikon verdadeira em seu pescoço. Lhe cabia a maldita tarefa de proteger aquela maldita jóia. Como queria Ter ficado lá, para sempre. Ganhar o coração de seu amado e ser feliz. Mas era impossível. Kaede e Kikyou haviam lacrado o poço, logo após sua partida. Tinha que ir para a escola. Tinha de estudar dobrado, pois estava correndo sério risco de repetir o ano. Kagome estava indo para o colégio, ainda meio desconcentrada, pois estava pensando em Inuyasha. Além disso, sentia forte dor de cabeça. Estava no mundo da lua. Chegou no colégio, teve as aulas e saiu. Suas amigas estavam preocupadas. Kagome não estava realmente bem.

**- Na Era Feudal -**

-Inuyasha, está deprimido. É por causa daquela garota? – Disse Kikyou chegando perto de onde ele estava.  
-Não... É que... – Disse Inuyasha amargurado.  
-Pare de mentir, Inuyasha. Ontem a noite você não parou de chamar por ela! – Inuyasha lembrara que teve um sonho com Kagome. Sonhara que os dois estavam juntos. Felizes. Sem preocupações... E casados.  
-Inuyasha, olhe para mim e me escuta. – Inuyasha o fez. – Olha, você ama muito aquela garota, e não ama mais a mim. Eu te amo muito e quero te ver feliz. Se você ficar aqui, vai realmente cair de depressão e morrer... Você quer morrer assim, Inuyasha? Como um fraco? Que não teve coragem de continuar lutando pelo que deseja? O poço não está lacrado realmente, quando Kaede foi para casa, eu tirei o lacre.  
-Mas Kikyou, eu não tenho os fragmentos...  
-Use seu coração. – Dizendo isso, Kikyou pegou seu arco e flecha e saiu por entre a mata. Passaria o resto de seus dias ajudando quem precisava. Inuyasha ainda estava meio confuso. Pegou o chaveiro que Kagome lhe dera e o olhou, lembrando-se de tudo que passaram juntos. De todas as vezes que a salvou, de várias vezes que ela lhe salvara. De tudo. Vagarosamente, foi andando até o poço come-ossos. Olhou para o fundo. Pensou. Pensou em tudo de bom que vivera ao lado dela. E quando tinha visto, já estava na outra era...


	2. O Acidente

****

Cap.2  
O Acidente

Ela andava distraída, no mundo da lua. Deixara tudo. Seus amigos, aquele mundo. E seu amado. Estava atravessando a rua, quando ouviu um grito.

-CUIDADOO! – Mas não tinha mais como. Kagome havia sido atropelada, por um carro em alta velocidade. Rapidamente, alguém que viu tudo chamou a ambulância. Em dez minutos Kagome já chegava no hospital, cheia de feridas e com a cabeça coberta de sangue. Estava desacordada desde o momento em que a atropelaram. Quando foi para a sala de exames, os médicos conseguiram dados dela.  
-Doutor, o nome dela é Kagome Higurashi, mora no templo Higurashi à leste daqui. – Disse a enfermeira.  
-Ligue para seus familiares assim que acabarmos os exames. – A enfermeira assentiu e cumpriu as ordens do médico. Após algumas horas e vários exames, os médicos chegaram a uma conclusão não muito desejada.

-Ai meu Deus, Kagome está demorando muito... Vovô, você nem se preocupa.. Ela não ligou avisando...  
-Calma filha, ela sempre chega um pouquinho depois da saída... Deve estar com as amigas numa lanchonete...  
-Está numa lanchonete faz 3 horas? Impossível, vovô! Ai ai ai... – A mãe de Kagome rodopiava pra lá e pra cá. Vovô organizava seus artigos e Souta brincava com Buio, o gato. Quando um brilho saiu de dentro do poço, e Inuyasha chegou eufórico.  
-Onde está a Kagome? – Perguntou ele a Souta.  
-Ninguém sabe, era para ela estar em casa faz três horas. – Nesse momento o telefone toca. A mãe de Kagome corre para atendê-lo.  
-Alô? É do templo Higurashi? Senhora Higurashi?  
-Sim, sou eu!  
-Aqui é do hospital de Tókio, estamos ligando pois sua filha está gravemente ferida.  
-Estamos indo! – E num baque, a mãe de Kagome desliga o telefone.  
-Onde ela está? – Perguntou Inuyasha.  
-No hospital...  
-O que é isso?  
-Onde pessoas doentes e feridas ficam para se curarem. – Disse Souta.  
-Pirralho, onde isso fica? Me mostra, anda! – Disse Inuyasha desesperado.  
-Está vendo aquele prédio lá com uma ponta cheia de anéis e uma relógio? É lá. Mas espera. Eu vou com você, só quero pegar uma coisa. – Souta foi até seu quarto e pegou o boné que Inuyasha costumava usar para levar Kagome na escola.  
-Kagome não ia gostar de te ver andando por aí sem ele. – Inuyasha pegou o boné e colocou. Logo depois, Souta pulou em suas costas.  
-Tomem cuidado! Estamos logo atrás de vocês! – Disse a mãe de Kagome. Inuyasha foi pulando, de prédio em prédio, até chegar no hospital. Eles entraram e viram uma recepcionista com uma cara não muito boa.  
-O que desejam?  
-Queremos falar com a Kagome Higurashi! – Disse Souta.  
-Kagome Higurashi... Umm... E vocês são?  
-Eu sou o Souta, irmão dela, e esse é o Inuyasha, o namorado dela. – Inuyasha ficou quase sem reação.  
-Ela ainda não está em condições de receber visitas.  
-Olha aqui, se você pensa que eu corri metade da cidade à toa, está enganada... Eu vou ver a Kagome sim, ou daqui a pouco é você que vai estar lá dentro! – Ameaçou Inuyasha furioso. – Quando Inuyasha já estava sendo quase expulso do hospital, a mãe o avô de Kagome chegaram. A mãe de Kagome foi autorizada a entrar e falar com o médico, e logo depois, saiu chorando de lá. Depois de alguns minutos, o médico saiu da sala onde se encontrava Kagome. Inuyasha levantou quase que desesperadamente e levantou o médico pela gola da camisa por debaixo do colete.  
-O que houve com a Kagome?  
-Meu jovem, lhe explicarei se puder me colocar no chão, se acalmar e sentar-se. – Inuyasha, contra sua vontade, fez o que o médico mandou.  
-Bom, o que aconteceu foi que...


	3. Passado Apagado

****

Cap.3  
Passado Apagado

-A senhorita Kagome está bem... – Todos, menos a mãe de Kagome ficaram felizes, mas o médico continuou. – Mas a senhorita Kagome teve um sério ferimento na cabeça e...  
-E o que, velhote? – Disse Inuyasha eufórico.  
-Ela... Perdeu a memória. Fizemos exames quanto a isso e tudo indica que é verdade. – Inuyasha perdeu os sentidos. Caiu sentado na cadeira, sem reação. Souta e o avô ficaram quase desesperados. Inuyasha apenas olhava para o nada, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Veio ali, para perder novamente a sua querida Kagome? Não, ele não a perdera. Ela estava viva, não estava? Pois iria falar com ela.  
-Ela pode recuperar a memória? – Perguntou Inuyasha desolado.  
-Bom, existe uma maneira... Mas no fim, ela pode não recuperar totalmente a memória. Se você a ajudarem, fazendo coisas que vocês sabem que ela gostava, sempre conversando, contando de momentos passados. Talvez ela possa recuperar aos poucos, partes, fragmentos de sua memória. Mas é difícil.  
-Eu quero... Vê-la... – O médico não exitou. Deixou Inuyasha ver Kagome. Ele entrou, tirou o boné e fechou a porta. Ficou amargurado com a visão que tinha. Kagome estava bastante ferida, em especial na cabeça. Tinha vários aparelhos em sua volta, tirando exames e estava tomando soro. Estava dormindo. Inuyasha chegou perto dela, se ajoelhou e começou a dizer tudo que estava entalado na garganta desde a derrota de Naraku.  
-Kagome eu... Me perdoe. É por minha causa que você está ferida nesse lugar... Sem passado, sem lembranças... Kagome eu... Eu te amo muito e não quero te perder... Por favor... – Mas no meio de sua declaração, alguém estava mechendo em suas orelhinhas. Exatamente como Kagome o fazia. Levantou o rosto, com um brilho nos olhos e viu Kagome maravilhada com suas orelhas. Ele se levantou e delicadamente a abraçou, como se estivesse protegendo ela, com medo de a perder. Kagome retribuiu o abraço. Era uma sensação boa. Logo depois que ele a soltou, Kagome estava com muitas dúvidas.  
-Err... Oi! Quem é você? – Disse ela, soltando um sorriso sincero. Inuyasha não podia acreditar. Ela não se lembrava dele. Ela havia realmente perdido suas lembranças. Mas ele ia ajudá-la. Se sentia devendo isso a ela.  
-Olá. Sou Inuyasha.  
-Quem sou eu?  
-Kagome Higurashi. Você foi acidentada. Uma lata que corre daquelas te jogou longe.  
-Um carro?  
-Acho que sim.  
-Sabe, você é muito bonito! – Inuyasha corara levemente na hora.  
-Mas eu queria saber... Porque as orelhinhas?  
-Ah... Bom... Não sei... Sempre estiveram aqui... – Ele resolvera que era melhor contar a ela sobre tudo mais depois.  
-Posso pegar mais um pouquinho? – Kagome, com bastante dificuldade, se sentou e começou a mexer novamente nas orelhas do hanyou.  
-Posso te pedir uma coisa?  
-Fale.  
-Promete que nunca me deixa sozinha? – Inuyasha estava realmente se sentindo mal. Abraçou mais uma vez, carinhosamente a sua amada, e disse baixinho em seu ouvido.  
-Eu prometo...

Mais tarde, quando o médico entrou na sala, encontrou os dois, de mãos dadas. Kagome sempre perguntando tudo que lhe vinha em mente, e Inuyasha, respondendo o que sabia.

-Senhor? Ela acordou?  
-Sim...  
-Bom, vou deixar os outros entrarem. – Souta, o avô e a mãe de Kagome entraram com medo de que tudo fosse realmente verdade. Queriam mais do que tudo, que fosse apenas um pesadelo. Mas não era.  
-Mana! Você está bem! Que bom! – Disse Souta correndo para abraça-la, mas no instante que o fez, sem perceber, apertou em um ferimento de suas costas. Kagome logo reagiu, e deu um grito.  
-AI SEU PIVETE!  
-Ela se lembra! Ela me chamou de pivete! – Disse Souta pulando feliz.  
-Pare com isso! Eu nem conheço você! Quando me abraçou, doeu minhas costas. – O médico olhou em suas costas e viu um corte não muito profundo, o qual havia passado alguns medicamentos. Inuyasha olhava tudo de perto de Kagome.  
-Kagome, querida, pode deixar que o vovô eu cuido do colégio para você, está bem ? – Disse o vô chegando mais perto da neta.  
-Kagome, querida. Lembra da mamãe? Desejo que melhore o mais rápido possível. E que possa voltar para casa... – Disse a mãe de Kagome emocionada, chorando.  
-Está na hora de Kagome descansar. – Disse o médico. – Ela ainda precisa ficar aqui no hospital uma semana mais ou menos. – Inuyasha já ia se levantando, contra vontade, mas a jovem o segurou.  
-Por favor, não vá. Você prometeu pra mim que ficaria comigo! – Disse ela, com um certo desespero na voz. Os outros ficaram surpresos com a reação dela. Até mesmo o médico.  
-Por favor, meu jovem. Ela tem de ficar em estado de observação.  
-Eu não quero! Quero que ele fique comigo! Por favor, não me deixe sozinha! – Kagome agora, já demonstrava abertamente o seu desespero em perder a presença de quem ela confiava.  
-Minha jovem, por favor, você acabou de acordar de um desmaio por causa de um atropelamento que quase foi fatal a sua vida! Lhe prometo, que daqui à uma ou duas horas, poderá ver o rapaz novamente. Inuyasha foi arrastado com os familiares de Kagome para fora do quarto. O médico rapidamente chamou duas enfermeiras para cuidarem dela e saiu para dar mais explicações.  
-Porque você não me deixou ficar com ela? – Disse Inuyasha se alterando.  
-O que é isso na sua cabeça? – Apesar de o médico já o estar observando durante a visita a Kagome, resolvera perguntar só agora. Suas orelhinhas lhe causaram um pouco de curiosidade.  
-Anh? Er... Isso...  
-Nada, depois ele se explica. Mas conte doutor, porque Kagome ficou tão assustada quando ele teve de ir embora? – Disse a mãe de Kagome salvando a pele de Inuyasha.  
-Provavelmente porque ele foi a primeira pessoa que ela viu depois de acordar, e de alguma forma, lhe inspirou alta confiança. Como ela de nada se lembra, suponho que ela ficou meio perdida temendo que ele fosse embora e ela nunca mais fosse vê-lo.  
-Quando posso vê-la denovo? – Perguntou Inuyasha.  
-Passe aqui mais tarde. Primeiro ande um pouco, esfrie a cabeça. Por falar em cabeça... – O médico foi até o quarto e pegou o boné que Inuyasha havia deixado na maçaneta.  
-Ponha isso para não lhe causar problemas. Se é segredo, é melhor tomar cuidado. – Disse o médico amigável. Inuyasha seguiu o conselho daquele homem. Saiu, esfriou a cabeça. Foi para o templo com os Higurashi e depois subiu na árvore em que costumava ficar quando queria pensar, na outra era.  
-Kagome... Quero que melhore...


	4. De Volta Pra Casa

****

Cap. 4

De Volta Pra Casa

Na semana que se decorria, Inuyasha sempre ia visitar Kagome. Sempre ia vê-la várias vezes ao dia. Conversava, falava o pouco que sabia sobre a família dela. No último dia dela no hospital, pela manhã, Inuyasha havia ido até a outra era. Contaria o acontecido e que, durante algum tempo, não voltaria. Naquele dia, ele iria ao hospital com Souta pela manhã. À noite ele, Souta, o avô e a mãe Kagome iriam juntos pegá-la, pois teria alta. Souta não havia apreciado a "viagem" nas costas de Inuyasha, então, ele guiou Inuyasha até o hospital a pé. Inuyasha, sempre que via aquelas maquininhas com salgadinhos, queria um, como uma criança de primário. Souta não estava agüentando mais, e então, na Quinta vez que Inuyasha pediu, ele comprou dois saquinhos de batata frita. Inuyasha comia tudo com vontade. O pacotinho dele acabou a um quarteirão do hospital, enquanto Souta, dentro do hospital, ainda terminava a dele. Depois de visitarem Kagome, conversarem, Kagome dar uns gritos com Souta, o médico entra no quarto e conversa com Inuyasha.

Olha senhor...

Me chame só de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha... Eu vejo que a melhora de Kagome foi extraordinária! Os parentes dela vem aqui todos os dias, mas durante essa semana, vejo que você praticamente viveu aqui no hospital por causa dessa jovem... Você tem um grande amor por ela. Vejo isso. Acho que ela não terá tantos problemas com a memória, com você ao lado dela. Bom, já que Kagome teve uma melhora tão incrivelmente rápida, vou dar alta a ela agora. Você e o menino, tratem de cuidar bem dela! Alguns ferimentos ainda não estão totalmente bons. Peço que avise a mãe dela que venha aqui mais tarde para eu dar alguns diagnósticos. - Souta ao ouvir que a sua irmã mais velha receberá alta, pula de alegria.

Viu, mana? Você vai sair daqui agora! Ebaaa!

Senhorita Kagome, a senhorita obteve alta, pode colocar suas roupas normais. Este jovem, seu amigo lhe levará em casa. - Kagome não pode conter a excitação. Logo depois de se vestir, abraçara Inuyasha com fervor, o que lhe deixara meio corado, na frente do médico e de Souta.

Bom... adeus! Espero realmente que não lhes veja mais aqui no hospital... – Disse o médico em tom engraçado. Todos se despediram, agradeceram e foram embora. Quando chegaram na rua, Souta estava meio que exausto. Aquele caminho lhe cansava, pois era BEM longo. Se Inuyasha levasse Kagome, Souta ficaria a pé. Então, Kagome teve uma grande idéia.

Porque não pegamos o ônibus?

Boa, Mana! Mas... com que pagamos?

Hey, pirralho! Quando você comprou as batatas, eu vi que tinha mais daqueles papéis coloridos! Aquilo não da para gente usar a coisa que a Kagome disse?

Ah! É mesmo! Valeu, Inuyasha! – Os três pegaram o ônibus. Quando entraram, todos estranharam as roupas de Inuyasha. O encararam por alguns minutos, mas depois tudo voltou ao normal. Chegaram em frente ao templo, e agora, teriam que subir aquela imensa escadaria. Como Kagome estava se recuperando, Inuyasha decidiu levá-la.

Anda, Kagome! Sabe nas minhas costas!

Hãn?

Anda! – Kagome o fez, e quando deu por si, já estava no topo da escadaria. Inuyasha foi buscar Souta e depois, os três entraram em casa.

MÃEEEEEEEEEEEE! A KAGOME VOLTOU! – Gritou Souta, deixando Inuyasha enfurecido, por causa de sua audição, ele lhe deu um murro na cabeça, e Souta caiu no chão dizendo "Foi mal!". A mãe da Kagome lhe mostrou tudo. A casa, o jardim, o poço, o santuário, as quinquilharias de seu avô... Tudo! Kagome adorou o seu quarto. Era lá que Inuyasha havia dormido durante aquela semana. Mas além de tudo, Kagome se fascinou com o poço.

Kagome... Você se lembra desse poço? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Eu... Eu... Não sei... Ele me parece estranhamente familiar... Mas nada mais do que isso. – Bom, um dia teria de contar sobre a era de pertencia a Kagome. Que a amava. De tudo que havia passado e feito nos últimos tempos. Mas nãoseria agora. Ela ainda estava se recuperando, acabou de sair daquele hospital. Logo depois, foram até o quarto de Kagome. Ela se jogou em cima da cama e percebeu um cheiro familiar. Foi até Inuyasha, que estava sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha dela, como adorava fazer. Ela pegou os cabelos dele na mão e os cheirou. Era aquele cheiro mesmo. A cama estava impregnada com o perfume de Inuyasha.

Hey! Solta meu cabelo! – Disse Inuyasha desconcertado.

Inuyasha, vocêdormiu na minha cama enquanto eu estive no hospital?

Sim... sim, porque? – Disse ele meio receoso, com medo de levar um 'senta'.

Seu cheiro. Ficou na cama! É muito bom! – Disse ela sorrindo e deixando Inuyasha mais aliviado.

Os dias foram se passando, cada vez mais Kagome ia se lembrando de sua vida na época atual. Um mêsdepois depois de Kagome sair do hospital, ela e Inuyasha estavam fazendo algumas compras para a mãede Kagome. Foram em um supermercado no fim da 'avenida' em que moravam. Para se chegar lá, tinha que atravessar metade da avenida, subir um morrinho, descer e chegavam. Inuyasha e Kagome na ida, foram a pé, conversando. Nem repararam na distância Mas na volta preferiram um taxi. Quando estavam descendo o morro, Kagome viu um restaurante muito bonito, que nos fundos possuía uma grande sacada dando vista para toda Tókio. Chegaram em casa, cansados. Inuyasha se jogou no sofá junto a Kagome. Ele olhou para o lado e havia uma foto de Kagome quando era pequena, uns 4 anos. Era muito bonitinha. Ele ficou encarando a foto, sorrindo, vagando em pensamentos.

Inuyasha?

Sim, Kagome?

Gostou de mim? Estava tãovidrado nessa foto... – Disse ela, calmamente.

Sim... – Disse ele com um sorriso perdido.


	5. Feliz Aniversário!

****

Cap.5  
Feliz Aniversário!

Era um belo dia ensolarado. Ele levantou sorrateiramente, e já ia sair do quarto, quando...

-Inuyasha... Eu tenho que ir... – Ele a olhou assustado. Mas Kagome estava dormindo. Estava sonhando com o dia em que fora embora da Era Feudal. – Inuyasha, eu te amo...  
Inuyasha se conteve e desceu, deixando a menina com seus amargos sonhos e lembranças. Depois de um tempo, tudo estava pronto. Organizado, todos de pé, a esperando. Inuyasha subiu as escadas, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Se apoiou na cama, o rosto dele próximo ao de Kagome. Era quase irresistível. Ele se conteu e pôs-se a falar baixinho no ouvido dela. começou a chamá-la, doce e ternamente.  
-Kagome... Kagome... – Quando ela acordou, ficou meio surpresa com aquilo, achou meio engraçado, mas adorou.  
-Inuyasha... – Disse ela no mesmo doce tom.  
-Até que enfim acordou! Vamos, você tem que comer! – Disse ele, agora com os rostos próximos novamente, os dois sorrindo.  
-Bom, eu vou, se o meu querido companheiro de quarto puder me levar... Eu tô com preguiça... – Disse ela manhosa, se agarrando no pescoço dele.  
-Sua folgada... – Disse ele sorrindo e a pegando no colo. Quando desceram, todos estavam lá. Sua família, seus amigos do colégio. Ela já tinha visto seus colegas a pouco tempo. Não se lembrara deles com muita facilidade. Mas aos poucos, os famosos 'flashs' foram ajudando Kagome a se lembrar do colégio. Lá estavam suas melhores amigas e Houjo. Ele ficou meio abatido com a cena Que viu. Estavam dormindo no mesmo quarto, os dois tinham muita intimidade, porque, para se carregar alguém assim, ainda na frente de muitos... E os comentários das meninas não lhe ajudavam.  
-Olha, é o namorado da Kagome!  
-Que cena! Parecem casados...  
-Será que os dois já tem 'aquela' intimidade? A mãe de Kagome me disse que eles estavam dormindo no mesmo quarto...  
-Não pode... Será? Se alguém no colégio ficar sabendo...

Kagome estava sendo carregada por Inuyasha. Ela estava de olhos fechados, assim como ele havia dito para ela ficar. Inuyasha a colocou no chão, em frente à mesa.  
-Abra os olhos... – Ele sussurou. Ela abriu os olhos e a cozinha estava toda decorada com balões, enfeites de festa e tudo. Todos os seus amigos e sua família estavam ali, e também tinha o bolo, de chocolate e granulado, com dezesseis velinhas em cima.  
-Feliz aniversário, querida. Você faz dezesseis anos hoje! – Disse a mãe de Kagome sorrindo. Todos cantaram parabéns, comeram bolo, e festejaram até de noite. Algumas vezes, as meninas roubaram Kagome por uns instantes.  
-Hey Kagome, você e seu namorado estavam na maior intimidade hoje cedo! O Houjo ficou morrendo de ciúmes.  
-O Houjo?  
-Sim, ele. Sempre foi apaixonado por você, mas nós sabemos que você ama o Inuyasha. Ei, nós ficamos sabendo que vocês estão dormindo no mesmo quarto, é verdade?  
-Sim, eu durmo na cama e ele no colchão.  
-E ele parou de ser bruto, arrogante e violento?  
-O Inuyasha nunca foi assim, ele é super gentil comigo, carinhoso e até meio protetor demais. Eu adoro ele! – Disse ela, sorrindo inocente.  
-Kagome, você conseguiu o homem perfeito, amiga! Boa sorte no namoro de vocês! Agora nós já vamos, temos que ir ao colégio amanhã! Vê se melhora logo! – Disseram elas, descendo as escadas do templo.  
-Hey, mas o Inuyasha nem é meu namorado... – Disse ela baixinho. Quando ela ia entrar, viu um arco e flecha jogados, perto de um alvo, numa árvore. Aquilo estranhamente atraiu a atenção de Kagome. Ela pegou o arco e flecha e um raio de lembranças invadiu sua mente. Pelo que ela lembrou, nos flashs de memória, ela sabia usar o arco e flecha muito bem. Ela pegou o arco, colocou a flecha em posição, e atirou, acertando exatamente, o meio do alvo. Inuyasha, que já a observava a algum tempo, foi até o alvo e retirou a flecha.  
-Boa pontaria! -'Brigada... – Disse ela, meio abalada com os flashs de memória que teve. Inuyasha entrou na casa novamente, todos já haviam ido embora. Algum tempo depois, Kagome entrou, e lhe bateu uma grande idéia.  
-Inuyasha, sai comigo? – Disse ela com um grande sorriso.  
-Aonde você que ir? – Disse ele, enxugando pratos, com uma bandana na cabeça.  
-Num restaurante de comida americana, que tem perto daquele supermercado.  
-Tudo bem. – Disse ele acabando de guardar os pratos e retirando a bandana. – Essas coisas me matam... – Disse ele mechendo as orelhinhas. Kagome estava subindo para se arrumar. Deixou umas roupas que havia comprado para Inuyasha no banheiro, e foi se trocar no seu quarto.  
-INUYASHA! SE TROQUE NO BANHEIRO! – Disse ela antes de fechar a porta do quarto. Kagome acabou de se vestir primeiro, estava linda. Cabelos presos em meio rabo com um prendedor laranja, um vestido amarelo claro, que ia até a altura do joelho, e tinha algumas fitas se jogando pela saia, em tons de degrade amarelo. A saia não era muito cheia, era comum. Usava um tamanco laranja, tipo rasteira, só que com um saltinho.  
-Kagome, vem cá! Me explica uma coisa... – Kagome foi até a porta do banheiro, abriu a porta e viu uma cena, ligeiramente cômica. Inuyasha, sem camisa, se enrolando com o cinto da calça, que estava a ponto de ir pro chão. Kagome, antes que isso acontecesse, pegou o cinto da mão de Inuyasha, arrumou a calça, e finalmente, colocou o cinto, que impediu da calça ficar caindo novamente. Os dois estavam muito corados com aquela situação, especialmente Kagome. Ela vinha pensando naquilo que suas amigas falaram durante toda a festa, sobre Inuyasha gostar dela e de serem namorados. Ela admirou ele por algum tempo, como era lindo... Para não Ter mais problemas, ela o ajudou a vestir a camisa e colocou o boné dele virado para trás. Ficou incrivelmente bonito. O levou até o espelho para ver como ficara.  
-Esse chapéu fica melhor assim... Mas a outra roupa ainda é mais confortável... Hey, Kag... –Mas ele não terminou a frase, pois a jovem o havia abraçado por trás e encostado a cabeça em suas costas. Aquela era uma sensação absurdamente boa.


	6. Memórias, Fotos e Surpresas

****

Cap.6  
Memórias, Fotos e Surpresas...

Inuyasha aproveitou por alguns momentos aquele abraço. Era um abraço inocente, cheio de ternura. Ninguém além de Kagome e sua mãe, nunca foi tão carinhoso com ele. Mas, quando Souta passou e viu a cena, Inuyasha logo voltou a si e chamou Kagome, que estava de olhos fechados, pensando.

-Kagome... Kagome... – Ela abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Souta ali, parado na porta do banheiro, observando os dois com cara de safado.  
-Mana, mana... A mamãe vai saber que você se trocou com o Inuyasha...  
-Olha aqui moleque... – Disse Kagome se recompondo e falando num tom, que chegava a meter medo no próprio Inuyasha. – Se você contar...  
-Eu sabia que era verdade!  
-Eu não terminei! Aquilo era um abraço inocente! Inuyasha é como um irmão pra mim! – Aquilo havia abalado um pouco Inuyasha. Mas ele sabia que ela o amava. Pelo menos ele acreditava nisso.  
-Não me pareceu tão inocente...  
-Você quer passar uma semana com uma marca de mão na cara? – Disse Kagome com uma cara de meter medo. Naquela hora Souta se intimidara.  
-Na...na..Não...  
-Pois bem, não invente nenhuma mentira sobre mim e Inuyasha para a mamãe e estamos de bem... Se não... – Kagome levantou a mão e Souta saiu correndo.  
-Até eu me assustei... – Disse Inuyasha indo até a porta e vendo Souta se trancando no quarto, desesperado.  
-Eh... Acho que exagerei um pouco... – Disse Kagome divertida.  
-Vamos? Vai ficar meio tarde...  
-Sim, vamos. – Os dois foram, se despediram da mãe e do avô de Kagome e saíram andando pela avenida. Antes Inuyasha não teve muito tempo de reparar, mas agora que tudo estava mais calmo, ele viu como Kagome estava linda. Estava diferente com aquela roupa, afinal, estava acostumado a vê-la usando o uniforme do colégio. Estava meio receoso de fazer aquilo, mas fez. Ele levemente foi pegando na mão de Kagome. Ela, no começo ficou meio corada, mas depois os dois se soltaram novamente. Aquela ação de Inuyasha fez vir à tona algumas lembranças. Duas que se destacaram, Inuyasha estava ferido, de cabelos negros, deitado em seu cólo. Dissera ele que o cheiro dela era bom. Outra foi quando ele lhe deu um abraço e depois, de subto, a largara e a jogara para dentro de um poço, igual ao de sua casa.  
-Kagome? Kagome, responde! Kagome! – Inuyasha ficara assustado, pois Kagome parara de andar de repente.  
-Sim.. sim Inuyasha... O que foi?  
-Você parou? O que houve?  
-Não... Nada, vamos. – Continuaram a andar. A cada fragmento de memória que Kagome recuperava, mais ficava em dúvida sobre o que sentia por Inuyasha. Quando acordou, e o viu do seu lado no hospital, sentiu como se ele fosse seu irmão mais velho, que sempre estivera do seu lado, a ajudando. Ele era um grande amigo para ela, mas nos últimos dias estivera incerta do que sentia por ele, os comentários das meninas, as lembranças daquele momento e da hora em que segurou o arco e flecha. Tudo ajudara a bagunçar ainda mais sua cabeça e seu coração. Ela sabia que já conhecia Inuyasha antes de vê-lo no hospital, Inuyasha lhe contara isso. Mas não contou onde se conheceram, nem como. Ela não sabia nada sobre o passado do jovem que sempre estivera com ela, cuidando dela, desde seus 15 anos.  
-Hey, Kagome, o que é um cinema? – Disse Inuyasha, olhando para o grande cinema pelo qual eles estavam passando, e fazendo-a acordar de seus pensamentos.  
-Cinema é onde vemos filmes novos numa grande tela.  
-Filmes são aquelas coisas que passam na caixa preta que fica na sua sala?  
-É... Quase... – Disse Kagome rindo por causa do pouco conhecimento de Inuyasha. Naquele mundo que era Tókio, ele parecia um alienígena que não conhecia quase nada. Kagome pensou nisso e resolveu perguntar.  
-Inuyasha, onde você mora? – Ela pegou Inuyasha de surpresa. Ele achava que Kagome ainda não podia saber de seu passado na outra era, ainda mais agora que estava começando a se lembrar das coisas com mais frenquência. O avô dela disse que talvez pudesse causar um choque emocional em Kagome.  
-Bom... Eu não tenho casa... Eu vivo andando por aí... Nunca estou muito tempo em algum lugar...  
-Então... Quer dizer que você vai me deixar um dia? – Disse Kagome com a voz amargurada.  
-Nunca! Eu nunca vou te deixar... Porque eu... – Ele já ia dizer pra ela um discurso enorme, de como e quanto a amava, mas ele próprio se esqueceu, que ela perdera a memória. – Porque eu me sinto como um irmão mais velho pra você... Eu sempre vou estar com você, Kagome. – Aquelas últimas palavras aliviaram um pouco o coração de Kagome. Será que ela devia contar de suas últimas lembranças a ele? Sim, confiava muito nele mas... Talvez mais tarde.  
-É aqui, Inuyasha! – Disse Kagome, alegre por Ter chegado. Estava com fome. Os dois entraram e se sentaram numa mesa. Logo um garçom veio atendê-los.  
-O que desejam? – Disse ele dando um cardápio a Kagome e outro a Inuyasha.  
-Bom...  
-O que é uma pizza? – Perguntou Inuyasha com sua natural curiosidade.  
-Bom, uma massa redonda, temperada e de vários sabores. Presunto e queijo, frango, cheddar, quatro queijos...  
-Traz uma de frango, por favor? – Disse Kagome, vendo a cara de Inuyasha, que imaginava como seria a tal pizza.  
-Sim, e desejam beber algo?  
-Duas latinhas de refrigerante.  
-Tudo bem. O pedido sairá em 15 minutos.  
-Obrigada!- Disse Kagome simpática. 15 Minutos depois, a pizza chegou, Kagome comeu dois pedaços, Inuyasha comeu os 6 restantes com extremo gosto. Quando estavam quase indo embora, uma menininha de mais ou menos 4 anos de idade, da mesa ao lado, veio e ficou do lado de Kagome. Inuyasha ficou surpreso, pois a menininha era idêntica a Kagome quando tinha a mesma idade, Inuyasha sabia, pois lembrara da foto de Kagome que vira outro dia.  
-Oi! – Disse Kagome simpática para a menininha. O mesmo se repetiu duas vezes, até que Kagome perguntou:  
-Qual seu nome?  
-Lívia. Qual o seu? – Disse a menininha, tímida.  
-Kagome. Você tem quantos anos? – A menina mostrou um "4" com os dedos.  
-Você tem quantos anos?  
-Tenho dezesseis.  
-Isso? – A menina mostrou um "6" com os dedos. Logo, Kagome a corrigiu. Conversaram e conversaram. Quando Kagome viu que Inuyasha estava ficando meio sem paciência, resolveu ir. Deu tchau a garotinha e foram embora, pois já haviam terminado a enrolação que era pagar a conta.  
-Ela era como você, quando era menor... – Disse Inuyasha, novamente pegando na mão de Kagome.  
-Eu sei... – Logo a frente, vinha se aproximando um garoto, da idade de Inuyasha. Alto, moreno e com um sorriso convencido no rosto. O cheiro dele lembrava vagamente o de...  
-Kouga, seu lobo fedorento... – Disse Inuyasha baixinho. O garoto ia se aproximando, era realmente idêntico a Kouga. Quando ele olhou para Kagome não perdeu tempo.  
-Mas o que uma garota tão linda como você está fazendo com alguém tão... estranho? – Disse ele, soltando um risinho esnobado.  
-A pergunta é, o que alguém tão ridículo, ainda está fazendo na minha frente? – Disse Inuyasha estalando os dedos, com seu tom ameaçador.  
-Ignore-o, princesa. Qual o seu nome?  
-Ka...Ka.. Kagome... – Disse ela, meio envergonhada.  
-Mas que lindo nome! Prazer, sou Kougra. – Disse ele beijando a mão de Kagome.  
-Tire suas patas imundas de cima da Kagome, seu lobo nojento! – Disse Inuyasha, se colocando no meio dos dois.  
-Afinal, garoto. O que você é dela, pra falar assim comigo?  
-Caso não tenha percebido, sou namorado dela, e agora, é melhor sair daqui se você ainda quiser ver a luz do dia... – Disse Inuyasha nervoso, pronto para desembanhar a Tessaiga.  
-Inuyasha, não...  
-Kagome, eu tenho que...  
-Vamos, Inuyasha!  
-Mas Kagome..  
-VAMOS!  
-Viu só! Ela faz isso por que mal me conheceu, já me ama! – Disse Kougra, cheio de si.  
-Fica quieto e cai fora! Você é muito arrogante! – Disse Kagome, indo embora, apoiada em Inuyasha. Inuyasha ficou surpreso com a resposta de Kagome. Pra finalizar, deu uma careta para aquele cara ridículo.  
-Muito bom, Kagome! Heheehe Aquele lobo fedorento...  
-Inuyasha, não fale disso agora, eu... Não me sinto... bem... – Mal terminou de dizer a frase, Kagome desmaiou, deixando Inuyasha aflito. Ele a pegou no colo, e foi rapidamente até a casa de Kagome.


	7. Redescobrindo um Amor

****

Cap. 7

Re- descobrindo um amor.

Kagome? Kagome, acorda, Kagome! – Disse Inuyasha, enquanto subia a escadaria do templo veloz, e fazendo um grande barulho, acordando todos, fazendo-os ir até a sala, ver o que houve.

Inuyasha, o que... O que houve com a Kagome? – Disse a mãe de Kagome, desesperada com a visão da filha desmaiada.

Ela desmaiou, no meio do caminho quando estávamos voltando. O que devo fazer?

Leve-a ao hospital! Inuyasha, onde você a visitava quando ela estava muito mal. A torre, do relógio! – Dizia Souta, preocupado com a irmã.

A torre... – Inuyasha rapidamente se lembrou onde ficava o hospital. Saiu do templo como um raio, e num instante, já estava no hospital. Um pouco depois, chegaram a mãe, o avô de Kagome e Souta.

Cadê a Kagome, Inuyasha? – Disse Souta que foi até Inuyasha, que estava sentado num banco.

Foi para aquele quarto. Aquele homem disse que faria um tal de exame... – Inuyasha estava soando. Alguns minutos depois, o médico que havia atendido Kagome da primeira vez viera falar com eles.

Bom, parece que ela teve uma recaída... Pelo o que Inuyasha me descreveu, ela tem tido os flashs de memória, não é?

Sim, e são muitos. – Disse a senhora Higurashi.

E são muito seguidos?

Sim, ela tem muitas lembranças, e as lembranças quase sempre fazem ela parar completamente o que estava fazendo. Como se fosse um curto. – Disse o avô de Kagome.

Ela devia estar muito confusa. Inuyasha, quantas vezes você presenciou isso?

Umas sete vezes.. É...

Kagome está se lembrando de tudo rápido demais. Minha expectativa fosse de que ela não lembrasse de nem ¼ de seu passado. Isso nunca aconteceu antes. O que vocês devem fazer e retardar um pouco esse procedimento. Ela não pode se lembrar de tantas coisas em um período tão curto de tempo. Ela pode acabar rejeitando vocês ou até desenvolver alguma doença mais grave. Tomem cuidado... Inuyasha, ela está te esperando. - Inuyasha foi em disparada até o quarto em que Kagome se encontrava entrou e fechou a porta. Ela estava tomando soro.

Acho que não foi o seu melhor aniversário... – Disse Inuyasha se aproximando da cama onde ela se encontrava.

Não, foi o melhor! Apesar de me lembrar vagamente dos outros, esse foi o melhor de todos! – Disse Kagome forçando um sorriso. Inuyasha percebeu que ela estava angustiada com alguma coisa. Sem pensar, perguntou...

Kagome, tem alguma coisa que queira falar?

Bom... Na verdade, sim...

Pode falar.

Sabe, quando aquele garoto, tal de Kougra se apresentou, e você ficou... Não sei bem o que houve com você, parecia ciúmes. – Aquilo enrubecera Inuyasha.

Bom.. Er...

E então, vieram imagens na minha cabeça, nós, uma raposinha, uma garota e um... monge... Então apareceu do nada, um garoto com roupas de lobo e ele era exatamente igual ao tal Kougra. Ele fez a mesma coisa comigo quando se apresentou, mas você entrou na minha frente, começou a xingá-lo, e os dois brigavam...

Você... se lembra? – Disse Inuyasha em voz baixa, mas não o bastante para Kagome deixar de ouvir.

Então... É verdade? Tudo que eu vi aquela hora, tudo envolvido com você... É verdade? – Agora as coisas ficaram meio críticas. Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer. Se seguia os conselhos do médico, ou se contava tudo sobre ele. Não queria deixar Kagome sem saber de nada, mas se ela soubesse, talvez a perderia. Esse era um risco que não queria correr.

Kagome... Olha, tudo tem seu tempo, certo? No tempo certo, você vai saber o que foi isso. Talvez tenha sido... Só imaginação... – Disse Inuyasha, indignado de Ter que mentir para Kagome, que no momento estava confusa e prejudicada. Alguns minutos depois, o médico entra na sala. Todos os familiares de Kagome ficam ali um pouco, até umas duas da manhã, depois vão embora. Inuyasha passou a noite com Kagome. Ele havia chegado com Kagome no templo, quando ela desmaiou mais ou menos meia-noite. No outro dia, Kagome já estava bem melhor, e saiu do hospital no fim da tarde. Eles estavam em casa, tranqüilos, na sala, mas algumas imagens que vieram a mente de Kagome no dia anterior ainda a assombravam.

Inuyasha... Você já teve alguém?

Como?

Alguém... Que amasse... – Perguntou ela, desanimada, temia saber a resposta.

Sim. Eu a amei por muito tempo, mas agora não amo mais. Agora eu amo outra pessoa.

Quem é ela? A que você ama agora? – Inuyasha ficou sem resposta.

Tudo bem, não precisa me dizer. Eu vou descansar um pouco. – Disse ela, indo em direção ao seu quarto. Algumas horas depois que todos foram dormir, Inuyasha fora o que restou na casa acordado. Resolveu ir dormir. Foi sem fazer o mínimo barulho, para não acordar ninguém. Quando entrou no quarto, sentiu um forte cheiro de lágrimas. Kagome havia chorado até dormir. Se encontrava segurando um porta retrato. Inuyasha pegou o objeto e o olhou com surpresa. Era uma foto dos dois, juntos, na outra era. Kagome em suas costas, segurando suas orelhinhas, e ele de cara emburrada. Mas por que razão Kagome havia chorado? Será que foi por causa de...

Kikyou... Maldição, ela se lembrou da Kikyou... – Ele apenas se deitou no seu colchão, que Kagome havia arrumado e dormiu, preocupado.

No dia seguinte, Kagome estava meio abatida. Todos perguntavam se ela estava bem. Estava, mas o sonho que tinha toda noite, desde que voltara para casa, estava a atormentando mais do que o normal. Sonhara com o de sempre, estava se despedindo de Inuyasha, mas logo após de ir embora, ele aparecia se beijando com outra, uma garota extremamente parecida com ela, e que guardava um grande rancor dentro de si. Aquele sonho lhe perturbava agora. Tinha medo de que Inuyasha não a amasse. Mas porque tinha medo disso? Não sentia nada por ele... Nada... Ele era apenas um lindo garoto de cabelos prateados, olhos cor de âmbar, tinha orelhinhas kawwai, um pouco reclamão, mas porém, carinhoso e ciúmento. Ele era realmente... Perfeito...

Kagome? Kagome, está me ouvindo? – O avô de Kagome a gritava de perto do telefone, vendo que ela novamente "entrara em curto".

Sim vovô?

O que houve? Parecia mal.

Nada... Não houve nada... – Sim, estava amando... e justamente Inuyasha. Porque ele? Porque não outro? Tinha que ser ele... Mas ela tinha que esquecê-lo. Não podia continuar com aquilo por muito tempo...

Mamãe, vou sair! – Ela terminou de lavar a louça, colocou uma roupa qualquer e já ia descer as escadas do templo, mas foi empedida.

Onde você vai sozinha? Está mal, você voltou pra casa ontem! – Disse Inuyasha, a segurando pelo braço.

Vou organizar as idéias... Me deixa ir, Inuyasha! – Disse ela arrancando a mão de Inuyasha de seu braço, e descendo as escadas do templo rapidamente.

Mas Kagome...

ME DEIXA! – Disse ela correndo, em direção a praça principal. Aquela ação deixou Inuyasha amargurado, incerto. Tinha que segui-la. Ele seguiu o cheiro dela, mas uma hora acabou se perdendo, pois se confundiu, até re-encontrar o cheiro de Kagome. Mas naquela hora, ele não acreditou no que estava vendo. Ela e o tal desconhecido, tal de Kougra, se beijando. Ele imediatamente, pensou em ir lá, mas depois, ele se lembrou, de quantas vezes Kagome já havia flagrado ele e Kikyou. O quanto ele a despontara. Mas no dia anterior, ela mesma disse várias coisas daquele sujeito... Foi embora, fazendo um pouco de barulho.

O que acha que está fazendo? Você é retardado ou o que? Me agarrar e me beijar a força?

Mas você gostou, pode dizer!

Seu idiota, não bastou o que eu lhe disse ontem? Olha, deve ser por isso que nenhuma garota gosta de você! Além de arrogante e metido, você ainda é cabeça-oca! Quer um conselho? Seja mais gentil, e deixe de ser metido! Quem sabe assim, realmente, alguma garota se apaixone por você! – Disse Kagome, correndo e deixando Kougra para trás, tocado com todas aquelas palavras. Ela voltou ao templo, não conseguiria mais ficar na rua, e além disso, já estava escurecendo e tinha que se desculpar com Inuyasha pelo modo como o tratou naquela tarde. Ela olhou no jardim, mas ele não estava lá. Subiu e o encontrou no quarto, encostado numa parede, olhando para um chaveiro da Shikon, com semblante triste.

Inuyasha, olha, eu queria me desculpar por Ter gritado com você hoje, antes de sair, eu...

Você não é mais a antiga Kagome... Ela nunca mais vai voltar... Ela se foi, naquele dia em que me deixou, no momento em que pulou no poço... Aquele maldito poço...

O que?

Você nunca mais vai ser a mesma... Aquela Kagome... A minha Kagome... – Dizia ele, sem o seu brilho nos olhos, olhando pro nada.

Inuyasha, eu sou Kagome, lembra? Que história é essa de...

Não, você não e aquela Kagome... Nunca será...

Mas Inuyasha... – Kagome estava se assustando.

A Kagome que eu conhecia já se foi... A muito tempo... Ela não vai voltar... – Kagome se lembrou, que quando foi agarrada por Kouga, um tempinho depois ouviu um barulho.

Então você...

Eu vi, Kagome... Você se esqueceu completamente de mim...

Não, Inuyasha, aquilo não... Eu não fiz por querer... Ele chegou e me agarrou.

Você se lembrou apenas dos outros... Eu fiquei pra trás...

Não, Inuyasha... – Kagome havia se ajoelhado em frente a Inuyasha, que estava como alguém sem alma, como se tivessem arrancado a vontade de viver dele.

Você se esqueceu...

Inuyasha...

Você esqueceu de mim...

Inuyasha, me ouve!

Você não se lem... – Inuyasha não terminou a frase, pois Kagome o calou com um beijo. Um beijo terno e carinhoso, que fez Inuyasha acordar de seu desespero. Ele respondeu, e aprofundou mais o beijo. Nenhum dos dois saiu do quarto novamente aquela noite.


	8. O Que Fazer?

****

Cap. 8

O Que Fazer?

O dia amanheceu. Os dois se encontravam na cama, num belo sono. Estavam cansados. Kagome foi a que acordou primeiro. Ela havia entendido tudo naquela noite. Tudo tinha ficado mais claro agora. Ela se levantou, com cuidado, para não acordá-lo, se vestiu e foi tomar café. Pouco depois de Ter descido, e estar tomando café com os outros, Inuyasha desceu, agora com suas roupas comuns, e se sentou ao lado de Kagome. Os dois trocaram sorrisos e voltaram a conversar com os outros.

Kagome, o que houve ontem à noite? Nenhum de vocês dois veio jantar... Ficaram trancados naquele quarto o tempo todo...

Chegamos cansados... Inuyasha já estava lá, só arrumei a cama e dormimos...

Ah, tudo bem... Mas então, eu quero que tomem um café reforçado, pois vocês tem que comer direito. Ah! Kagome, hoje é o dia de você...

Você já tinha me dito ontem, mamãe, se esqueceu? – Disse Kagome, rindo disfarçadamente junto a Inuyasha.

Ah, sim. Mas não custa lembrar, né? As roupas estão na última gaveta do seu guarda-roupa.

Tudo bem... Eu vou lá... – Alguns minutos depois, Kagome terminou seu café e subiu. Quando desceu, estava vestida de sacerdotiza, e possuia a jóia de quatro almas, no colar em seu pescoço. Iria até a capela, rezar. Inuyasha, logo que terminou seu café, foi até o poço, e sem Kagome perceber, foi até a outra era.

Velha Kaede? – Disse ele, entrando na cabana de Kaede.

Inuyasha? – Sango, Miroku e Shippou estavam vivendo no vilarejo. Inuyasha foi uma grande surpresa naquele momento.

INUYASHAAAAAAAAA! – Disse a raposinha, pulando nas costas de Inuyasha, sorridente.

Você sumiu, Inuyasha. Por onde andou? Sumiu no mesmo dia que Kikyou e não voltou mais... – Disse Miroku, indo dar as boas-vindas a Inuyasha.

E onde está Kagome, Inuyasha? – Disse Sango, que estava um pouco mais "gordinha".

Calma! Eu sou só um! Vou explicar por partes... – Todos estranharam, durante a conversa, Inuyasha estava mais calmo, sereno. No começo, todos ficaram meio assustados, mas no fim, pularam de alegria.

Mas que história, hein? Vocês vão Ter o que contar ao seu sobrinho... – Disse Mirok, olhando sorrindo para Sango, que estava corada.

Sobrinho? Que sobrinho? Não me diga que...

É, Inuyasha, finalmente esse Monge sossegou e...

Ela vai Ter um filho meu! – Disse Mirok, quase dando pulinhos de alegria.

Tava demorando... – Disse Inuyasha com cara de tacho.

Mas você só veio nos ver? Pelo que te conheço, não está aqui só pra isso... – Disse Kaede.

Realmente, vim aqui por outro motivo... Bom, eu vou indo, tenho que fazer umas coisas antes de voltar... – Disse Inuyasha saindo da cabana, e indo mais adentro pelo vilarejo. Chegou até o fim dele, encontrando uma velha casa abandonada. Entrou lá, e num móvel velho, pegou uma pequena caixinha, tirou a poeira e a guardou em seu manto. Voltou ao local do poço, despediu-se de seus amigos e voltou a Era Atual. Estava quase na hora do almoço, Kagome ainda se encontrava rezando. Inuyasha foi até a árvore sagrada, se sentou e encostou nela, esperando Kagome terminar. Quando ela terminou, foi até Inuyasha e se sentou ao seu lado.

Aonde você foi? – Disse Kagome, sorrindo

Como você sabe que eu fui a algum lugar? – Disse ele, surpreso.

Te ouvi.

Bom... Acho que isso agora não importa... Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer...

Que proposta? – Ele pegou a caixinha, a abriu e dentro dela haviam dois anéis de ouro branco.

Kagome, quer casar comigo? – Disse ele com um sorriso sincero.

Lógico que sim! – Disse Kagome o beijando. De repente, Souta chega e vê aquela cena, daquele beijo. Ele fica ali meio desconcertado, mas observando. E quem percebe, é Inuyasha, e logo depois, Kagome.

Mamãe só mandou dizer para... irem... irem almoçar... – Disse ele, extremamente vermelho. Os dois se olharam e apenas caíram na gargalhada.

O que foi? O que eu fiz? – Disse o garotinho, agora confuso.

Nada Souta... Estamos indo... – Disse Kagome, se levantando e puxando Inuyasha. Quando os dois entraram, a primeira a ver o detalhe na mão esquerda dos dois, foi a mãe de Kagome.

Kagome, vocês... – Disse a senhora Higurashi, apontando as alianças.

Poxa, mamãe, você nem me deixou falar! Mas tudo bem, nós vamos nos casar sim.

Então quer dizer que... – O avô de Kagome ia falar, mas Souta terminou a frase.

Você recuperou toda a memória!

Nossa, não da para esconder nada de vocês, hein? – Dizia Kagome, rindo junto a Inuyasha.

Vamos, sentem e almocem, enquanto isso nós discutiremos sobre os preparativos! – Disse a mãe de Kagome, animada.

Passaram a tarde conversando sobre o assunto. O casamento ocorreria no tempo de Kagome, no próximo mês. Todos estariam lá, os amigos do colégio, juntamente os amigos da outra era. Seria uma grande festa. Naquele Domingo, resolveram também que Kagome faria as provas desse último mês de aula, já que ela vinha estudando de pouquinho em pouquinho enquanto estava sem sua memória. Ela não gostou muito da idéia, mas faria as provas. Acertaram tudo com os professores pelo telefone.

O mês se passou e faltava apenas uma semana para acontecer o casamento. Kagome já tinha entrado de férias, havia conseguido passar de ano raspando, mas passou. Naquele dia, à noite, Kagome estava desesperada correndo pela casa. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo, não com ela. Tinha apenas 16 anos.

Kagome, porque está tão eufórica? O que houve? – Perguntou a mãe, se levantando do sofá e indo até a filha, que a levou até o quarto e lhe mostrou algo que realmente, ela não esperava.

Kagome... Você não tem juízo? Tem certeza disso?

Tenho, tá atrasado 3 dias!

Ai minha filha... E você já falou com Inuyasha?

Não... Só tive tempo de fazer esse maldito teste logo depois que ele saiu pra outra era.

Bom, ele está chegando... É melhor você conversar com ele... – Disse a senhora Higurashi, ouvindo Inuyasha chegar no andar de baixo.

Tudo bem...

Bom, eu vou dormir... Parabéns filha...

Obrigada... – Quando a mãe de Kagome abriu a porta, Inuyasha ia abri-la. Inuyasha entrou, deixou a senhora Higurashi passar e fechou a porta.

Eles virão, mas como só nós conseguimos atravessar as eras, vamos Ter que trazê-los... Kagome, está preocupada com algo? – Disse Inuyasha se sentando na cama ao lado dela, e a abraçando.

Inuyasha eu... Eu... Eu tô...

Você...

Eu estou esperando um filho teu, Inuyasha... Vamos ser pais... – Disse ela, sorrindo, conformada. Inuyasha não conseguia acreditar. Era verdade mesmo? Seria... Pai?

Isso é sério? – Disse ele, começando a abrir um sorriso.

Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida... – Disse ela, ainda exibindo um tímido sorriso. Inuyasha não falou mais nada, apenas deu um beijo em Kagome. Um beijo aconchegante e que transmitia imensa felicidade.

Sabe, Inuyasha... No começo, eu fiquei meio nervosa... Não sabia o que fazer... Queria acabar meus estudos, mas agora eu percebi, que será melhor se vivermos na antiga era. Inuyasha eu... Tô tão feliz...

Eu também, Kagome... Eu também... – Disse Inuyasha, agora, mais feliz do que nunca.


	9. O Casamento

****

Cap. 9

O Casamento

Tudo estava pronto, o altar, todos estavam presentes, os convidados, os padrinhos e madrinhas. O casamento e a festa ocorreriam no templo, já que o lugar era imenso. Inuyasha já a estava esperando, enquanto Kagome recebia ajuda de sua mãe para terminar de se arrumar.

Kagome, esse vestido azul está realmente magnífico! – Disse sua mãe, arrumando a saia do vestido.

Eu também achei... Mas o Inuyasha tem cada idéia, ele queria ir comprar o vestido comigo...

Ah, deixa ele! Hehehe. Pronto, a noiva mais linda que já vi na minha vida! – Disse a senhora Higurashi, admirando sua filha. – Ela estava linda. Seu vestido era azul e continha alguns brilhantes. O buquê era de rosas. Nenhum dos dois, Inuyasha e Kagome, acreditavam que aquilo tudo, aquele momento tão mágico estava acontecendo. Logo após a cerimônia, a festa estava bem agitada. Boa parte da sala de Kagome estava lá. Sango e Miroku ficaram quietos, pois Sango ficava enjoada com qualquer coisa. Shippou se entrosou com o pessoal, e Kagome e Inuyasha não paravam quietos. Quando já estavam um pouco cansados, se sentaram junto a Sango e Miroku.

Ai Sango, então vocês se casaram mesmo?

Sim... Queríamos que fossem padrinhos, mas como você tinha ido embora, e Inuyasha desaparecido misteriosamente... – Dizia Sango, comendo alguns doces.

Inuyasha, podia ao menos ter avisado a eles aonde estava, não?

Ah, eu não tinha tempo, você não largava de mim!

Então quer dizer que estão mais adiantados que nós, Inuyasha? E você ainda se aproveitou da Kagome quando ela estava sem memória... Seu covarde... – Dizia Miroku, antes de levar um forte soco de Inuyasha na cabeça.

E pra quando é o bebê? – Disse Kagome.

Bom... Eu estou com três meses... Esse mês é fevereiro? Então ele vem em Agosto! – Disse Sango sorrindo. – E o seu?

Um mês só.. Nasce em Outubro! Já decidiram o nome?

Se for menina será Yukina. Se for menino vai ser o ...

Miroku Júnior! – Completou Miroku, todo orgulhoso.

Ele que escolheu... – Disse Sango, divertida.

Mas e o de vocês?

Ainda nem pensamos nisso... – Disse Inuyasha, com cara de pensativo.

Eu gosto de Sakura. – Disse Kagome.

E quem disse que vai ser menina? Vai ser menino! – Começou Inuyasha.

Não, vai ser menina!

Não, ele vai ser menino, aí eu vou ensinar uns golpes pra ele!

Eu tenho certeza que será menina!

Não, vai ser menino!

Porque?

Porque eu quero!

Senta! – Inuyasha cai da cadeira, fazendo um grande buraco no chão.

Eu tinha esquecido como isso dói... – Disse Inuyasha, se levantando, atraindo a atenção de alguns.

Parece que vocês nunca vão parar de brigar, né? – Disse Sango, sorrindo.

Parece que não... Porque fez isso?

Tava merecendo!

Era melhor quando estava sem...

Sem O QUE, Inuyasha?

Nada, nada, deixa... – Disse Inuyasha, com medo de levar uma série de "Senta!".

Se o filho de vocês vier com o temperamento dos dois ninguém vai segurá-lo! – Disse Miroku.

Hey, Inuyasha, o que acha de levarmos eles ao restaurante que fomos no meu aniversário? Hoje à noite!

Por mim tudo bem... Quero comer outra daquelas... pisas, como chama?

Pizza, Inuyasha...

Isso! Quero comer outra dessa!

O que viria a ser um restaurante, senhorita Kagome? – Perguntou Miroku curioso.

Um lugar onde a gente vai comer. Tem todo tipo de comida diferente lá!

Parece legal! Lá tem doces?– Disse Sango

Tem, bastante. Mas voltando ao assunto dos bebês, Sango, você não acha que está muito gordinha pra só 3 meses?

Sim, eu também acho...

Quem sabe são gêmeos? – Disse Miroku, sorridente.

Vai sonhando, Miroku! Quero só um! – Disse Sango, desaprovando a idéia do marido.

Mais tarde, quando a festa acabou, (o casamento ocorreu pela manhã e a festa durou até o fim da tarde.) Kagome se arrumou, deu algumas roupas mais comuns a Miroku e Inuyasha e emprestou uma roupa a Sango. A roupa de Sango era uma saia até a altura da canela, de pano fino, e usava uma blusinha larguinha de frio, meio decotada. De sapato usava uma sandália com salto médio. Nem parecia que ela tinha engordado. Kagome usava uma bata que era um top de alça, e o pano da bata era transparente na barriga. Usava uma calça jeans de cintura baixa e um salto não muito alto de madeira.

Kagome, não acha essas roupas um tanto, indecentes?

Que nada, Sango, todo mundo usa! Você vai se surpreender quando ver Inuyasha e Miroku! – Elas saíram do quarto, e Kagome viu o Miroku com mesmo problema que Inuyasha com o cinto da calça. Inuyasha, dessa vez havia aprendido.

Inuyasha, ensine Miroku a colocar seu cinto...

Porque a Sango não faz isso? – Perguntou Inuyasha inconformado.

Porque a Sango também nunca usou cinto! Anda, coloca pra ele! – Inuyasha pegou o cinto da mão de Miroku e já ia arrumando-o, quando Miroku, o afastou.

Hey Inuyasha, eu sei que eu sou bonito e tudo mais, mas eu sou casado.

Cala a boca, seu idiota! – Disse Inuyasha dando mais um soco na cabeça de Miroku e terminando de colocar o cinto para ele. Logo depois de acabar, os dois repararam que as meninas os olhavam, rindo.

O que foi? – Perguntou Inuyasha, inocente.

Porque estão rindo? – Perguntou Miroku do mesmo jeito. Os dois usavam calça, tênis e camiseta. Inuyasha usava o boné pra trás e óculos escuros, e Miroku usava apenas um boné, por teimosia. Tudo no estilo despojado. Chamariam a atenção de qualquer garota em seu bom senso. Estavam exatamente como qualquer adolescente estaria.

Vocês estão lindos! – Disseram as duas em uníssono. Os garotos também babaram quando puderam reparar melhor nas duas. Principalmente Miroku, que ficou bem agitado com o decote que Sango usava. Foram no restaurante americano. Inuyasha comeu uma pizza inteira, enquanto Kagome, Sango e Miroku repartiram outra. Todos estavam satisfeitos e cansados. Shippou não havia ido com eles, ficou a noite toda jogando vídeo-game com Souta. Eles saíram por volta das sete da noite, e quando chegaram, constataram que não era o melhor a fazer voltar para a outra era tarde da noite, pois haviam chegado quase a meia-noite. Kagome fez suas malas e as deixou na sala. Arrumou colchões na sala para Sango e Miroku, outro no quarto de Souta, para Shippou, e todos foram dormir.

Hey, Kagome... – Disse Inuyasha deitado na cama, enquanto Kagome terminava de se aprontar para dormir.

Sim, querido? – Disse ela, rindo.

Você não vai vir aqui me dar boa noite? – Disse ele com cara de safado.

Você é o cachorrinho mais safado que eu já vi! – Disse ela, fazendo um tom meiguinho.

Cachorrinho? Desde quando sou cachorrinho? – Disse ele fazendo bico.

Você sempre foi meu cachorrinho! E sempre será! – Disse ela, se deitando ao lado dele. – E quanto ao seu boa noite... Vai ser um pouquinho mais do que isso.. – Disse ela, o beijando, e ele, aprofundando mais o beijo. E assim foi se seguindo a noite.


	10. Separados, Porém Juntos

****

Cap. 10

Separados, porém juntos.

Meses depois, nasceram os bebês. Kagome teve apenas uma menina, como esperava. Acabou a chamando Sakura, enquanto Yukina e Miroku Júnior já tinham dois meses. Os anos se passaram. Kagome sempre protegeu a jóia de Quatro-Almas muito bem, qualquer Youkai que tentava se aproximar da jóia, era exterminado por ela e Inuyasha. Naquela época, Kagome estava ficando um pouco mal de saúde. Sakura já tinha sete anos. Como Kagome vivia ocupada com seus afazeres, Sakura acabava por passar metade do dia, brincando com o pai. Apesar de não Ter vindo um menino, como Inuyasha queria, ele acabou ensinando os golpes de espada a Sakura quando a menina tinha quatro anos. Ela era uma Meia- Youkai, assim como o pai. Mas ela tinha cabelos pretos, as tradicionais orelhinhas de Inuyasha e os olhos castanhos, puxados pro tom dourado. Era a verdadeira mistura de Kagome e Inuyasha, sem falar que era uma das menininhas mais bonitas da região.

Mas naquela época, em que Sakura fizera sete anos, Kagome não se sentia muito bem. Sentia fortes dores na cabeça, às vezes desmaiava, e isso sempre lhe deixava angustiada, sem forças, sem vontade pra nada. Até que chegou um dia, em que Kagome estava seriamente ferida, e suas dores atacaram bem mais fortes. Um Yokai tentara lhe roubar a jóia. Ela o exterminara, mas no meio da briga, acabou por ganhar ferimentos no peito, perna e rosto. Todos sabiam que ela estava a beira da morte, mas o único que não acreditava nisso, era Inuyasha. Kagome respirava mal naquele momento, estava com febre alta. Kaede, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha cuidavam dela árduamente. Ela já estava indo.

Inuyasha... Eu... Já estou quase indo embora...

Não, Kagome, você não vai! Nós ainda vamos viver muitas coisas juntos...

Não, Inuyasha, eu não vou mais me levantar. Está quase na minha hora... Só quero que você saiba, que eu sempre vou te amar, mesmo estando no outro mundo. E por favor, só te peço pra cuidar bem de Sakura, e nunca deixá-la sozinha. Onde ela está?

Estou aqui mamãe... – Disse ela, chorando ao lado de sua mãe.

Minha querida. Não chore... A mamãe sempre vai estar com você, no seu coração, esta bem? Não se esqueça de mim, e se seu pai às vezes brigar contigo, perdoe-º Você sabe que ele é cabeça dura...

Eu não quero que você vá, mamãe! – Disse a jovem, segurando na mão da mãe. Esta sorriu e disse suas últimas palavras.

Inuyasha, agora eu quero que cuide disto pra mim... – Ela tirou o cordão que continha a jóia de Quatro Almas e o deu a Inuyasha. – Eu estou a confiando, por favor, não faça nenhuma loucura por mim com isso...

Kagome, não vai... – Inuyasha estava represando as lágrimas, mas naquele momento era inevitável. Chorava abertamente, como nem ele mesmo vira antes.

Não chore... Eu amo vocês... – Essas foram as últimas palavras de Kagome, antes de partir para o outro mundo. Inuyasha não agüentou, não se conformava em ficar sozinho novamente.

Não Kagome, não me deixa! Kagome, abra os olhos! Kagome, anda, fala comigo! Anda Kagome, me responde! – Inuyasha se afogava em lágrimas. Estava desesperado.

Inuyasha, não adianta... Ela já foi... – Disse Miroku, também em lágrimas como os outros, o afastando do corpo da jovem.

Miroku, diz que ela não morreu, ela só está dormindo...

Não, Inuyasha, infelizmente... Ela se foi...

Papai... – Disse a jovem Sakura, também chorando como o pai.

Sim filha?

O que faremos sem a mamãe?

Bom... Apenas viveremos... Como ela disse, ela sempre vai estar conosco. – Inuyasha, apesar de não parecer, era um pai exemplo para muitos.

Eu não quero que a mamãe vá embora...

Eu também não queria... Acredite, se eu pudesse revivê-la... – Inuyasha se lembrou da bolinha de vidro que Kagome havia lhe dado. Porque aquele maldito objeto existia? Fora por causa daquilo que sua luz do viver se apagou.

Mas eu...

Não, Inuyasha. Não permitirei que o faça! Quer que Kagome sofra como Kikyou? Sem alma, um corpo de terra que se sustenta de outras almas? Frio, que não transmite sentimentos? – Disse Kaede.

Inuyasha, Kagome lhe confiou a jóia. Lembra do que mais ela disse? Não faça nenhuma loucura. Apenas proteja a jóia. – Completou Miroku.

Mas como? Como vou proteger a jóia, sendo que ela pode trazer a minha Kagome de volta?

Inuyasha, ninguém vai querer que...

Papai... Deixa a mamãe descansar em paz... – Disse Sakura, chorando e abraçando o pai. Ele, chocado com as palavras da filha, apenas retribuiu o abraço.

Tudo... Tudo bem...

__

Obrigada! – Fora o sussuro do vento, que trazia as palavras de Kagome. Naquele mesmo dia, na casa de Inuyasha e Kagome, eles montaram um altarzinho, com a foto de Kagome e rezaram. No dia seguinte, a enterraram, e lamentavelmente, continuaram a seguir suas vidas.


End file.
